


Mr Potter et le testament de Serpentard

by Lovelydarknightmare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Héritier de Serpentard, M/M, Slash, Testament de Serpentard, quête
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelydarknightmare/pseuds/Lovelydarknightmare
Summary: Trois jours avant de retourner à Poudlard pour sa huitième année, Harry Potter reçoit enfin le testament de son parrain et de ses parents. Plusieurs surprises l'attendent: il est maintenant le propriétaire du 4 Privet Drive et du Manoir Malfoy. Comme d'habitude les ennuis courent après le Survivant et ne le laisse pas vivre sa vie en paix. fic à chapitre, futur HPDM





	1. Chapter 1

**Mr Potter et le testament de Serpentard**

**Prologue**

* * *

 

  * Mr Potter, vous êtes ici présent pour la lecture du testament de Lord Sirius Orion Black, de Lord James Potter et de Lily Potter, née Evans. Vous êtes, sur ces deux testaments, leur seul héritier.



Une boule dans la gorge, Harry écoutait le gobelin assis de l’autre côté du bureau. Il tentait de rester calme et d’écouter patiemment mais il ne pouvait calmer le tic nerveux qui agitait sa jambe. Il avait été convoqué trois jours avant de rentrer en huitième année, à Gringott pour la lecture du testament de son parrain et celui de ses parents. Il avait atteint sa majorité il y a peu et pouvait enfin y avoir accès.

D’ailleurs, beaucoup de chose s’était passé il y a peu. Il avait tué Voldemort, gagné la guerre, il retournait à Poudlard sous la direction de McGonagall, et surtout, il avait perdu de vies d’amis, de proches, et même d’inconnus. Sa vie n’était plus la même à présent. Il allait retourner à Poudlard, passer ses Aspics, trouver un travail et fonder une famille. Avoir la vie tranquille dont il rêve depuis des années. McGonagall avait repris la direction de l’école et avait dirigé les travaux de reconstruction. Harry allait pouvoir retourner dans le seul endroit au monde qu’il considérait comme sa maison.

Le Gobelin reprit :

  * Si vous acceptez ces testaments, vous serez en possession de la maison Black au 12 Grimmauld Square, du Manoir Black en Cornouaille, du Manoir Malfoy dans le Wiltshire, la maison de vos parents à Godric’s Hollow, du Manoir Potter dans le Yorkshire, ainsi que tous les biens contenu dans ces demeures. Ainsi que du 4 Privet Drive utilisé par la famille moldu de votre mère. De même que le contenu des coffres de vos parents, soit 500 625 gallions et de celui des blacks, soit 850 243 gallions, à Gringott et ils vous sont totalement accessible à vous seul.



Harry cru un instant avoir mal entendu et demanda :

  * Vous avez parlé du Manoir Malfoy…



Le Gobelin leva ses yeux du document avec lenteur et le regarda au-dessus ses lunettes.

  * En effet, Mr Potter, il est à vous à présent. lâcha le Gobelin d’une voix neutre.
  * Je ne comprends pas ! Il devrait appartenir à Draco Malfoy, pas à moi ! Je ne peux pas être l’héritier des Malfoy ! C’est impossible ! éclata le brun d’incompréhension, ses nerfs étant à la limite du claquage.
  * Il se trouve, Mr Potter, que Mr Malfoy a été déshérité par son père, il y a de cela deux ans.
  * Je… je l’ignorais… murmura Harry, pensif, mais je n’arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi il me reviendrait.
  * Patience, Mr Potter, patience. A la mort de Lord Malfoy, le Manoir est revenu à son épouse, Narcissa Malfoy, née Black. Quand elle est décédée à son tour, c’est sa sœur Andromeda qui aurait dû en hériter mais elle a refusé ses droits sur l’héritage. Vous êtes le dernier héritier Black. Vous avez aussi hérité des sièges au magenmagot ainsi que des titres de Lord Black et de Lord Potter.



Il fallut à Harry plusieurs minutes pour accuser le choc. Il n’était plus seulement riche, il était richissime. Sa première pensée fut étonnamment tourné vers Draco, le blond n’avait plus rien. La guerre l’avait anéantit, il était orphelin, un comble après s’être tant moqué d’Harry à ce sujet. Et il serait très sûrement dans une colère noire en apprenant que son Manoir familiale appartenait maintenant à son pire ennemi.

Puis, il fut pris d’inquiétude : que ferait-il de tous ces biens ? Posséder deux Manoirs et deux maisons de villes étaient énorme surtout sachant qu’il était seul. Il était sans aucun doute le sorcier le plus riche d’Angleterre, et ce n’était pas une chose qui le mettait en joie. Il en avait le tournis.

Mais une autre information accapara son esprit.

  * Si je ne me trompe pas, vous venez de dire que la maison du 4 Privet Drive m’appartenait ? souffla-t-il abasourdi de ne pas avoir relevé plus tôt.
  * En effet, Mr Potter. C’est votre mère qui avait acheté cette maison pour sa sœur.
  * Mais est-ce que mon oncle et ma tante paye un loyer ? Sont-ils au courant qu’il ne la possède pas ?
  * Oui, Mr Potter, ils sont parfaitement au courant de cet état de fait et ils n’ont jamais payé la moindre mornille à votre mère.



Une idée prit vie dans l’esprit tourmenté d’Harry Potter, une idée soit disant indigne de son âme de gryffondor, une idée de vengeance, une idée de retour de bâton de dix-sept années de mauvais traitement. Il avait bien conscience que son lui d’avant n’aurait jamais pu penser faire une chose pareil, la vengeance est pour les faibles. Mais Harry Potter n’est plus le même petit garçon innocent, il a tué un homme. Il a perdu son innocence et son regard naïf sur le monde après des années de combat contre les forces du mal. Maintenant il veut faire payer à ceux qui lui ont fait du mal profitant de sa faiblesse.

  * Et serait-ce possible de les obliger à payer un loyer ou de me racheter la maison, légalement parlant ? demanda le sorcier.
  * Tout à fait. Voulez-vous que je m’en occupe personnellement, Mr Potter ?
  * Oui, ce serait parfait. J’irais moi-même demain leur annoncer.
  * Il ne vous reste qu’à signer les testaments, Mr Potter, et tout sera réglé.



Harry prit une plume entre ces doigts tremblant et écrivit son nom en bâton maladroitement de son écriture en patte de mouche en bas des parchemins.

Avant de quitter le bureau, Harry se pencha vers le Gobelin et lui murmura des mots à l’oreille, des mots qui firent acquiescer la créature. Avant qu’il ne passe la porte, le Gobelin lâcha doucereusement :

  * La baguette que vous portez à votre ceinture ne vous répond plus, Lord Potter, nous autre, créatures magiques, sentons cela. Vous devriez la retourner à son propriétaire. Par ailleurs, Ollivander m’a fait savoir il y a quelques jours qu’il à un paquet pour vous.



Sur ces mots, le jeune homme quitta Gringott, la tête occupé par des pensées de toute sorte, et transplana directement à Grimmauld Square, où il s’était installé à la fin de la guerre.

oOooOo

 

Le lendemain, Harry transplana au 4 Privet Drive, acte de propriété en main. La rue était parfaitement calme, pas un chat ne se promenait dans la rue, pas un chien n’aboyait, pas un enfant ne criait, pas une voiture ne vrombissait. La ville semblait en attente de son retour à la vie qu’est la rentrée scolaire.

Le jeune homme aperçu un mouvement de rideau énergique du côté de la maison de Mrs Figgs mais ne vit personnes, peut être un de ces chats avaient sauté sur la fenêtre.

Harry monta les marches du perron et appuya un long moment sur la sonnette à la manière des inspecteurs de police dans les séries télés moldus. Il savait que son oncle et sa tante serait là. Il entendit la voix pincée de sa tante crier qu’elle arrivait, et le grognement de son oncle contre ces impolis qui venaient troubler leur calme matinale.

Le verrou tourna, la porte s’ouvrit et la mâchoire de sa tante s’écrasa sur le sol. Elle devint livide et laissa échapper un piaillement, tentant de l’empêcher de pénétrer dans la maison. Elle essayait de refermer la porte mais Harry la tenait ouverte avec son pied. Vernon s’impatientait et cria de sa voix tonitruante « Qui est-ce ? ». Pétunia ne réussit pas à formuler une phrase et Harry la bouscula pour rentrer, profitant de sa perte de concentration. Il se fraya un passage jusqu’au salon où son oncle, en le voyant, se leva de son fauteuil en un bon et cria :

  * Vermine ! Comment oses-tu venir ici !?



Harry ne recula pas d’un millimètre, et se contente de sortir sa baguette d’un geste souple de la main, et de la pointer sur son oncle qui glapit.

  * Vous n’êtes pas vraiment en position de force, cracha-t-il avec humeur.



Vernon se rassis lentement sur son fauteuil et Pétunia se glissa derrière lui, tremblante. Il devait avoir l’air encore plus fou qu’ordinaire pour les terrifier de la sorte, ses yeux émeraudes brillaient d’une lueur de défie et de haine. La vue d’un simple bout de bois arrivait à tenir en respect ces humains qui, pendant toute l’époque où il aurait dû avoir une enfance, l’avait humilié, frappé, détruit mentalement et physiquement. C’était presque risible. Ça montre à quel point la peur montre le plus mauvais de l’être humain, surtout la peur de l’étrange et de l’étranger.

Il laissa échapper un sourire de pitié e et montra le parchemin qu’il tenait dans sa main gauche.

  * Hier, j’ai pu avoir accès aux testaments de mes parents, celui de ma mère c’est révélé très instructif. Je tiens là l’acte de propriété de cette maison, et je pense que comme moi, vous savez ce qu’il contient. Et donc, la raison de ma présence dans ce trou devient limpide.



Les deux moldus devinrent encore plus livide qu’il ne leur était physiquement possible et Vernon tirait vers le violet. Se faire menacer de la sorte par un monstre lui donnait des palpitations mais le faite de savoir qu’il ne possédait même pas sa propre maison était pour lui une honte bien pire, si les voisins venaient à l’apprendre…

Harry reprit :

  * Vous avez une semaine : soit vous me racheter la maison dans sa totalité et vous n’entendrait plus jamais parler de moi, soit vous me devrez tous les mois de loyer impayé depuis que vous habitez là. Une semaine, pas un jour de plus. Vous recevrez tous les documents par hibou. Je me fiche d’où vient l’argent, je veux juste être payé.
  * Mais pourquoi ?! Piailla Pétunia, désemparé par la somme colossale que ça devait représenter.
  * Pourquoi m’avoir maltraité pendant mon enfance ? Vous devriez vous méfier des monstres, ils ont la mémoire longue. Mais sachez juste que si vous aviez été bon avec moi, je vous aurais offert cette maison. Je ne veux pas être noble avec des personnes qui ne le méritent pas.



Il tourna les talons, et avant de passer la porte, il lâcha à nouveau d’une voix d’outre-tombe :

  * Une semaine.



Puis, il disparut.

Les Dursley furent prit de panique. Ils ne savaient ni où ni comment trouver une tel somme d’argent. Ils échangèrent un regard désespéré et Pétunia pensa à sa sœur.

Un homme en noir apparu sur le pas de leur porte, un sourire vicieux gravé sur ses lèvres pâles.

* * *

 

A suivre...

 


	2. Chapitre 1

**Mr Potter et le Testament de Serpentard**

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

 

Assis dans son compartiment dans le Poudlard Express, Harry lisait la toute nouvelle édition de la Gazette du Sorcier. La Une montrait une photographie du Manoir Malfoy à côté de sa propre photo, prise à son insu la veille au chemin de traverse et titrait innocemment «  Harry Potter, nouvel héritier Malfoy ? ». L’information de son héritage était devenue publique et bien évidement, il faisait la Une de toute la presse à sensation. Tous cherchaient à découvrir le sens de cet héritage plus qu’étrange, mais aucun ne tapait juste.

L’article détaillait les fabulations de Rita Skeeter sur sa potentielle appartenance au clan Malfoy et à sa proximité avec les Arts noirs. Elle sortait des exemples de sa proximité avec la famille de mangemort de nulle part, n’hésitant pas à détourner l’histoire et à raconter que sa haine réciproque avec Draco n’était soit qu’une façade soit une jalouse de ne plus être fils unique.

Le brun soupirait longuement à chaque paragraphe, faisant lever les yeux d’Hermione vers le ciel. Elle tentait de lire le manuel d’étude runique avancée de cette année mais sa concentration était mise à l’épreuve par les ronflements sonores de son petit ami rouquin et les soupirs incessants de son meilleur ami Survivant en titre.

  * Arrête de te torturer, Harry, grinça Hermione, les nerfs au bord de l’explosion. Ça ne te sers à rien de le lire, tu te fais juste du mal.



Le brun ne sembla pas l’entendre.

  * Mais regarde ce qu’écrit ce cafard ! piailla-t-il en lui collant le journal contre le nez, « Harry Potter aurait-il caché pendant tout ce temps sa proximité scandaleuse avec Lucius Malfoy ? Aurait-il déchu le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour prendre sa place ? Aurons-nous un deuxième Voldemort au côté de Lucius Malfoy ramené à la vie par sa puissante magie ? Tel sont les questions que vous devez vous posez, cher lecteur ! » et « historique de la famille Malfoy p.4, famille Potter et la lumière p. 6, Harry Potter, héros aux côtés sombres p 8 » Elle se moque de qui !



La jeune Gryffondor lâcha un soupir de résignation et écouta le brun poursuivre :

  * Elle délire totalement, « proximité scandaleuse » avec Malfoy ! Je lui ferais bouffer son torchon moi ! et avec sa plume à papote dans le cul elle ferait moins la maline ! éructait le Survivant, hors de lui.
  * En parlant de plume à papote dans le cul, intervint Ron que les cris de son meilleur ami avait réveillé, comment à réagit Malfoy ?
  * Ron, je pourrais savoir quel lien tu fais entre une plume à papote là où je pense et Malfoy ? demanda Hermione perplexe d’être tombé amoureux du rouquin aux analogies étranges.



La question de son ami ramena Harry sur terre. Il reposa le journal sur ses genoux.

  * J’en sais rien, très mal à mon avis. Mais est-ce qu’il revient cette année ?



Ce fut à Hermione de répondre.

  * Lors de son procès, comme, grâce à ton intervention, il n’a pas été retenu responsable de ses choix et de ses actes, il n’a été condamné qu’à un mois à Azkaban. Ce qui est selon moi, déjà trop. Et en toute logique il devrait revenir cette année pour avoir ses Aspics.



Ron se redressa complètement et repris :

  * D’ailleurs, Harry, qu’est-ce qui ta prit de le défendre ? Il n’a fait que nous causer des problèmes pendant sept ans.
  * Mais sa ne suffit pas pour envoyer un innocent à Azkaban et je te rappelle que nous aussi on lui a fait des crasses, se défendit le brun.



La jeune Gryffondor mit son grain de sel dans la discussion.

  * Et puis vous êtes lié tous les deux.
  * De quoi tu parles, Hermione ? sursauta le Survivant.
  * Bah oui, il t’a sauvé la vie au Manoir en faignant de ne pas te reconnaitre, tu l’as dit toi-même, il t’a reconnu, et après, c’est toi qui lui a sauvé la vie dans la salle sur demande. Ça créé des liens, des liens de vie et de mort. Glissa la brune avec malice devant le regarde de déni de son meilleur ami.
  * Mais Hermione ! tenta le brun, interrompu par la corne du train.



Leur discussion n’alla pas plus loin, le Poudlard Express rentrait en gare. Harry se demandait ce qu’avait voulu dire Hermione par là mais il oublia vite ses questionnement quand il vu la marée d’élève le pointer du doigt et propager des rumeurs sur son compte en le regardant avec horreur. Il n’en pouvait plus, s’il le pouvait il partirait très loin, en Amazonie ou en Sibérie, loin de tous êtres humains. Il serra les dents et monta dans la première carriole non sans avoir caressé doucement le sombral qui la tirait.

Son entrée dans la grande salle ne fut pas des plus discrètes. McGonagall le salua de loin d’un signe de tête visiblement inquiet, et les élèves continuèrent de le regarder avec crainte, les plus peureux, des poufsouffle, crièrent et s’évanouir. C’est profondément blasé qu’Harry Potter s’assis à la table des Gryffondors.

Pendant la répartition Harry et ses amis ne prétaient pas attention aux premières années mais discutaient à voix basse.

  * Mais qu’est-ce que tu vas faire d’autant de maisons ? demanda Hermione.
  * Je ne sais pas… J’ai pris contact avec les elfes des manoirs Potter et Black et je leur ai demandé s’ils pouvaient restaurer le cottage à Godric’s Hollow. Je ne peux pas les vendre, c’est mon héritage familial mais je ne pourrais jamais tout utiliser…
  * Tu vas habiter où ? demanda Ron.
  * Je pense que je vais rester à Grimmauld Place pour le moment, mais je vais sûrement passer mes prochaines vacances à faire l’inventaire de toutes les choses dangereuses ou magiques dans les différents Manoirs. Je prendrais mon préféré comme maison de vacance.
  * Tu as pensé à faire des donations à des associations? ça pourrait être une bonne chose, lâcha la brune.
  * Je… je n’y avais pas vraiment pensé… Mais ça pourrait être une bonne idée. Merci ‘Mione. Souffla Harry avant que McGo ne se lève pour faire son discours de nouvelle année.
  * Chers élèves, une nouvelle année commence, bien plus lumineuse que la précédente malgré les douloureuses pertes dont nous souffrons. Servons nous de cette année de paix pour penser nos blessures et recommencer à vivre. Je m’adresse tout particulièrement aux huitième années qui sont venu profiter du calme de se château encore une année avant de se lancer dans la vie active. L’accès à la forêt interdite reste interdit, pour tous, dit-elle en regardant le trio d’or dans les yeux. Un monument de mémoire aux victimes de la bataille de Poudlard a été érigé dans le parc, proche du lac noir, vous saurer le trouver. Et Maintenant, que le festin commence !



Des plats plus délicieux les uns que les autres apparurent sur les tables dans le silence le plus total. Tous étaient marqués par les mots de la directrice. Ron serra les dents et se concentra sur ses carottes pour ne pas penser à Fred. Harry se servit généreusement de poulet, son estomac lui rappelant qu’il n’avait pas mangé ce midi.

Quand il prit sa fourchette il sentit une présence connu s’approcher. Il ne commença pas à manger, se contentant d’attendre. Et il avait raison, à peine une seconde après, une voix avec un adorable accent aristocratique retendit derrière lui :

  * Je vois que voler les maisons ne te coupe pas l’appétit, Potter.



Harry se retourna lentement pour faire face à Draco Malfoy. Le blond s’était laissé pousser les cheveux comme on père avant lui, il tombait en cascade autour de son visage d’une manière beaucoup plus désorganisé que ceux de son paternel. Ses yeux métalliques lançaient des éclairs de rage. Il dominait Harry de toute sa hauteur, celui-ci étant resté assis, mais même debout, le Serpentard dominait le brun de dix bons centimètres. Harry répondit simplement :

  * Moi aussi je suis ravi de te voir, Malfoy, d’une voix terriblement neutre.



Toute la grande salle était subitement recouverte d’un silence de plomb. Le blond bouillonnait de rage. Même les professeurs avaient suspendu leurs gestes. La rage du Serpentard était palpable dans l’air.

  * Ravis, ce n’est peut-être pas le mot auquel je pensais, Potter. Tu n’es qu’un voleur ! Un profiteur ! Ta bonne âme gryffondorienne n’est qu’une façade dont tu uses pour nous pillé ! Je te hais, Potter !



Harry resta impassible, regardant le blond dans les yeux. Celui-ci ne pouvait supporter un tel contact. Il piétina, tourna sur lui-même, le regard fou semblable à un Sirius Black jeune, Azkaban avait eu le temps de le ronger en un mois. Il riait, il riait de façon psychédélique, complètement hystérique. Il hurla encore plus fort :

  * Tu es un imposteur ! Rend moi ma maison ! Tu n’as aucun droit ! Tu ne fais que violer les lois depuis toujours ! Et tu sais le pire, sale vermine ? Le pire ? Le pire c’est que quand j’étais enfant j’idéalisais celui qui avait vaincu celui que mon père craignait tant ! Je t’admirais, Potter ! Jusqu’à ce que je te rencontre ! Tu n’es qu’un Vermine !



Il fit une pose pour reprendre son souffle. Sa respiration erratique résonnait dans la grande salle. Il ne savait plus quoi dire pour traduire toute la haine et la colère qu’il avait ressentie ce matin en voyant la une de la gazette, il n’arrivait pas à trouver les mots pour lui cracher sa douleur dans la face. Il n’avait plus de force.

  * J’aurais voulu que tu meures toi aussi pendant cette guerre, Potter ! Que tu nous débarrasse de ta présence ! Je ne veux plus te revoir ! Rend moi le Manoir sale voleur ! Escroc ! Comment as-tu fait pour faire croire aux Gobelins qu’il t’appartenait ? Comment ?! Tu es a payé c’est ça ?



Harry serrait les dents, il comprenait la colère du blond, il ne voulait pas rajouter de l’huile sur le feu en lui parlant. Il savait bien que dans cet état le blond ne voudrait rien entendre. Il ne l’avait jamais vu perdre à ce point son masque de porcelaine.

Pendant que le Serpentard continuait à hurler sa haine, deux silhouettes apparurent sur le pas de la porte de la grande salle. Un grattement de gorge coupa Draco dans sa tirade, donnant des frissons désagréable à Harry. Le jeune homme se retourna violement pour insulter copieusement ceux qui osaient l’interrompre. Quand il vu deux officiels du Ministère de la justice en robe d’avocat il resta les bras ballant d’incompréhension.

McGonagall rompit le silence d’une voix dure :

  * Que me vaux votre visite dans ses murs ?



Il y avait un homme élancé, mince, presque maigre, une moustache à la Salvador Dali, qui tenait une pile de dossier dans ces bras, et une femme, petite, les cheveux longs attaché en chignon au-dessus de sa tête. Ce fut la femme qui répondit d’une voix jeune et fortement amusé par ce qu’elle venait de voir :

  * Nous sommes ici à la demande de Lord Potter pour la donation du Manoir Malfoy à Mr Draco Malfoy.



* * *

A suivre... 

 


	3. Chapitre 2

**Mr Potter et le testament de Serpentard**

**Chapitre 2**

L’homme en noir qui se tenait devant la porte du 4 Privet Drive abaissa sa capuche, dévoilant on cou livide, avant de lever sa main squelettique et de toquer contre la porte blanche trois coups secs.

Harry était partie depuis peu de temps, les Dursleys prirent peur, revenait-il ? Mais Pétunia accompli son devoir de maîtresse de maison démodé et s’avança à petit pas vers la porte d’entrée. Un pressentiment terrible lui tordait l’estomac, la visite de son neveu l’avait complètement retourné. Trois coups furent à nouveau porté à la porte, plus agressif que les premiers. Elle accéléra le pas à contrecœur, tourna lentement le verrou et ouvrit à l’homme en noir.

Pétunia se figea, pétrifié de surprise et de peur. Cet homme  était sans nul doute le plus effrayant sorcier qu’elle a pu voir dans sa vie, la cape noir qui le recouvrait était digne d’une robe de détraqueur, son visage portait des marques trop profondes pour ne pas faire frémir d’effroi. La femme sentait ses cheveux se redresser sur son crâne et ses yeux s’écarquiller plus qu’il n’était humainement possible. Un sourire sadique ornait les lèvres pâles de l’homme.

  * Qu…qui êtes-vous ? s’étouffa-t-elle, sa voix étant montée de plusieurs octaves sous l’effet de la peur.
  * Un ami… répondit l’homme en noir.
  * Mais je ne vous connais pas, monsieur, piailla Pétunia, de plus en plus terrifié, la scène ressemblant au début d’un mauvais film d’horreur.
  * Oh, mais je ne suis pas sûr que vous êtes en mesure de refuser mon aide.
  * Une aide ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Nous n’avons besoins d’occun…
  * Financière, la coupa l’homme en noir.



La moldu reprit son souffle, son sang pulsait dans son crâne sous l’effet de ses émotions. Elle avait peur, d’où sortait ce type ? Elle avait peut-être pouvoir se sortir de cette situation embarrassante avec son neveu. Mais cet homme ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. Elle s’écarta du seuil pour le laisser passer, et referma la porte non sans avoir jeté un regard circulaire sur la rue, mais elle ne vit pas le mouvement de rideau chez Mrs Figgs.

L’homme en noir avait rejoint le salon et il regardait Vernon le fixer avec une terreur qui mettait visiblement son cœur shooté au cholestérol à l’épreuve, et il laissa fleurir un sourire méprisant sur sa bouche fine.

  * Pé…Pé…Pétunia ! Qu…qu…qui



La femme se concentra pour ne pas perdre son sang-froid comme son époux et lui répondit d’une voix blanche :

  * Il dit qu’il peut nous aider. Pour la maison.



Le moldu leva les yeux vers sa femme et dégluti :

  * Pourquoi nous aider ? lâcha-t-il, tentant de reprendre contenance.
  * Parce que j’y vois un intérêt. Un intérêt qui s’appelle Potter.
  * Harry ?
  * Oui, « Harry ». Je pense que nous sommes du même avis : c’est une nuisance, une vermine.
  * Qu’a-t-il encore fait ? gronda Pétunia.
  * Trop de chose, beaucoup trop de chose. Je veux qu’il lui arrive les choses les plus terribles de la terre, les pires souffrances.
  * Qu…qu’allez-vous faire ?
  * Je ne suis pas dans la charité, ne vous trompez pas. Mais je vais généreusement vous donnez l’argent qu’il vous réclame, vous sauvant ainsi de la misère, moldu. Lâcha d’une voix doucereuse l’homme.
  * Qu’est-ce que ça vous rapporte ? demanda Vernon, en bon commerciale.
  * Oh, mais c’est simple, très simple. Vous me devrez une faveur, n’importe quand, n’importe quoi, je pourrais vous demandez de tuer votre fils, vous le ferez.



Des goutes dégoulinaient dans le dos du couple de moldus, des sueurs froides dévalaient leur dos. Devoir une faveur à cet homme les horrifiait, ils se doutaient malgré leurs esprits forts étroits que la faveur serait parmi les pires… Le choix était difficile. Leur instinct de survie leur hurlait de refuser et de faire leur valise. Mais sans cet argent, ils finiraient à la rue, sans le moindre centime.

Ils se concertèrent, et se mirent silencieusement d’accord. Ils devaient accepter, ne serait-ce que pour Dudley, pour qu’il puisse aller à l’Université. Les deux moldus étaient parmi les êtres les plus intolérants et haineux de ce monde, cependant ils avaient les même préoccupations que les autres : le bien être de leur enfant. Même si leur enfant était un des pires exemples de l’humanité, mais passons. Mais aussi la haine pour ce garçon qui osait leur mettre un tel ultimatum à eux, qui l’avait recueilli et nourrit !

L’homme en noir se racla la gorge pour rappeler sa présence aux moldus perdus dans leurs pensées. Et même s’ils refusaient, il pourra toujours les mettre sous imperium. D’ailleurs pourquoi ne l’avait-il pas fait dès le départ ? Ah oui, la faveur. Ils devaient se sentir redevable. Et aussi parce qu’il adorait torturer psychologiquement les moldus.

Les Dursleys prirent la parole, brisant le silence :

  * On accepte.



 

oOooOo

  * Nous sommes ici à la demande de Lord Potter pour la donation du Manoir Malfoy à Mr Draco Malfoy.



Draco se décomposa, il tourna la tête vers Harry Potter qui le défiait du regard à présent. Les murmures commencèrent à remplir la grande salle de toute part. Et le regard de Potter. Le blond senti un vent de honte ensevelir sa poitrine. Son cœur s’emballa de panique. Le regard vert de Potter le transperçait, il ne voyait qu’un regard de reproche et de haine que son cerveau imaginait. Il tourna les talons et quitta la grande salle, bousculant même les officiels du Ministère en passant.

Harry soupira. Malfoy avait fui, comme toujours. De honte sûrement, de l’avoir insulté alors que lui, lui redonne son Manoir. Il se leva dans le but de le retrouver. Il croisa le regard de McGonagall, elle lui fit signe qu’elle prenait les choses en main.

  * Madame, monsieur du Ministère, veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau, Mr Potter, allez chercher Mr Malfoy et rejoignez-nous. Dit-elle en se levant dans un bruissement de cape émeraude.



Elle fit signe aux deux sorciers de la suivre, après avoir lancé un regard de profonde fierté vers Harry. Ce regard gêna le jeune homme, il ne faisait pas ça pour recevoir des lauriers.

Le Gryffondor sortie de la grande salle à pas vif et remonta dans son dortoir pour récupérer la carte des maraudeurs. Il la conservait très précieusement dans sa malle, cachée grâce à un sort de dissimulation pour éviter qu’un petit malin vienne fouiller dans sa malle et ne la trouve. La carte sera toujours plus efficace pour trouver Malfoy que de courir au hasard des couloirs, et Merlin seul sait à quel point les couloirs de Poudlard sont longs. Assis sur son lit, Harry cherchait le nom de sa Némésis sur la carte. Il du si reprendre à deux fois avant de le trouver, en haut de la tour d’Astronomie, en train de faire les cents pas. Il glissa la carte dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier et se mit en route. Il avait un Draco sauvage à attraper.

Il courait dans les escaliers, vérifiait si sa proie n’avait pas bougé. Il allait devoir tout lui expliquer. A compter que le blond le croit. Il finit de monter les dernières marches de l’escalier qui menait vers le sommet du château, et poussa doucement la porte en bois.

Draco ne faisait plus les cent pas, il s’était assis, les jambes dans le vide, au bord de la tour, le regard perdu dans la forêt interdite. Harry verrouilla la porte d’un mouvement de baguette pour éviter toute fuite du blondinet et s’avança discrètement derrière le Serpentard, l’angoisse de lui parler le prenant subitement à la gorge.

Ses relations avec Draco n’avait jamais été cordiale mais il ressentait pour lui la même empathie que pour ses amis, il faisait, qu’il le veuille ou non, partie de sa vie. Il était derrière lui, à moins d’un mètre, mais le jeune sang pur ne semblait pas avoir perçu sa présence. Il se glissa à côté de lui, assis les jambes dans le vide, à une distance respectable mais pas trop loin non plus pour ne pas avoir besoin de lever la voix. Le blond ne cilla pas.

Harry se mit à regarder, comme son rival, la canopée de la forêt interdite, recouverte des nuages aux couleurs violentes zébrés de noirs du crépuscule. Les cimes étaient ballotées par le vent du nord, les nuages défilaient avec leur lenteur caractéristique. Aucun d’eux deux ne brisa le silence de ce moment, comme pour le conserver dans une bulle.

Quand la lumière se mit à décroitre et à recouvrir la forêt interdite d’un lourd manteau noir, Draco se tourna vers le Gryffondor et lui dit simplement :

  * Pourquoi ?



Harry ne fut pas sûr de comprendre la véritable porté de cette question, pourtant évidente.

  * Pourquoi quoi, Malfoy ?
  * Le Manoir. Pourquoi me le redonner après tous ce que je t’ais fait en sept ans ?



Le brun soupira et répondit :

  * Il t’appartient, il fait partie de ton histoire, de ta famille, tu y as grandi. Je n’ai pas le droit de t’en priver et moi je n’en ai pas l’utilité.



Un long silence lui répondit. Le blond fixait à nouveau l’horizon, mais de là où il était, Harry pouvait voir des larmes perler dans ses yeux mercures, couleur de tempête. Il avait déjà vu le jeune homme pleurer une fois, mais il était certain d’une chose : il ne s’y habituerait jamais. Voir Malfoy perdre son masque et succomber à ses émotions de cette manière lui tordaient le ventre.

Draco retenait ses larmes, il avait le ventre noué. Ce Manoir comptait beaucoup pour lui malgré tous les moments horribles qu’il avait pu y vivre, sa famille n’était que du passé, mais cette maison était toujours là. Il entendit la voix de Potter lui demander :

  * Tu l’acceptes, la donation ?



Le regard de mercure se tourna vers le Gryffondor.

  * Alors suit moi, les papiers nous attendent dans le bureau de McGo.



Harry se remit sur ses pieds et attendit que le blond fasse de même. Mais au lieu de ça, il enfoui sa tête dans ses mains et murmura juste assez fort pour qu’Harry entende un « merci ». Le Survivant ne dit rien, il savait la valeur de ce simple « merci » venant du Serpentard.

Après quelques instants de silence, le temps pour Draco de se reprendre, ils descendirent vers le bureau de la directrice. Harry sentait que le blond était mal à l’aise vis-à-vis de sa performance dans la grande salle, et même s’il savait qu’il n’aurait pas d’excuse, il ne lui en voulait pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui en vouloir, parce qu’il comprenait ce qu’il traversait.

Minerva McGonagall et les deux employés du Ministère se regardait en chien de faïence de chaque côté du bureau. A intervalle régulier,  l’homme se raclait la gorge et la femme tirait sur sa robe. On toqua soudain doucement à la porte, et la directrice les invita à rentrer avec un certain soulagement.

Harry Potter pénétra dans le bureau, suivit par Draco Malfoy, la tête baissé. En dix minutes à peine le contrat fut signé et le Serpentard récupéra les droits sur son Manoir. A peine la paperasse terminée, les deux agents du Ministère donnèrent leur congé et disparurent par la cheminé.

Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent face à McGonagall, qui les regardait avec une expression de forte fierté, fierté de voir les deux garçons se comporter avec tant d’humanité.

  * Vous pouvez retourner à vos salles communes, messieurs. Harry, je suis sûr que le professeur Dumbledore aurait été fier de toi. Bonne soirée.
  * Bonne soirée, répondit Draco.
  * Merci, professeur. Bonne soirée, répondit Harry.



Au croisement des couloirs où leurs chemins auraient dû se séparer pour rejoindre leur salle commune respective, Harry retenu Draco par le bras et lui glissa :

  * J’ai quelque chose à te demander. Est-ce que tu pourrais m’accompagner chez Ollivander le weekend prochain ?



Le blond se retourna, éberlué.

  * Je… Potter, tu as bu ?
  * Nan, je te demande juste de m’accompagner parce que j’ai une dernière chose à te rendre.



Les yeux de Draco s’écarquillèrent réalisant de quoi il parlait. Il resta figé quand Harry lui donna rendez-vous samedi à dix heures devant la grande salle, et quand il tourna les talons pour rejoindre la Tour Gryffondor.

  * Un troupeau d’hippogriffe a pris le contrôle de son esprit… souffla le blond, interdit.




	4. chapitre 3

**Mr Potter et le testament de Serpentard**

**Chapitre 3**

La rentrée en huitième année fut pour Harry des plus ennuyantes, il avait atteint un bon niveau en DCFM pendant la guerre par la force des choses, et de devoir écouter un énième professeur du Ministère leur expliquer comment faire un expeliarmus sans la moindre démonstration lui donnait la nausée. Il somnolait, se souvenant de l’époque où c’était Remus Lupin qui tenait ce poste. La nostalgie l’emportait.

Il n’était pas un excellent élève, loin de là, mais il avait atteint un niveau de maturité plus forte qui le mettait mal à l’aise face aux professeurs. Il avait vécus à lui seul des choses que personne ne devrait jamais vivre comme tuer un homme, devenir un assassin. Il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière et récupérer son innocence et sa naïveté, et de croire que jamais il n’aura besoin d’un expeliarmus. Ces professeurs traitaient leurs élèves avec une supériorité qui donnait mal au bide à Harry, il n’aimait pas leurs comportement qui lui rappelait celui d’Ombrage en son temps mais ne vous y tromper pas, il n’est pas question ici de tyran, ce sont de simples professeurs, peu compétent mais rien de comparable à Ombrage dans les méthodes de torture.

Harry croisa à peine Malfoy pendant la semaine, ils avaient beau avoir des cours en communs, leur relation était plus réduite que jamais. Il ne savait même pas s’il allait venir samedi. Maintenant qu’il était majeur, Harry avait la possibilité de sortir de Poudlard pendant les weekends. Peu d’élève profitait de ce droit, et pour cause, pendant la guerre il avait été supprimé pour éviter des problèmes de jeunes mangemorts en herbe en liberté. Aussitôt la guerre terminé, il avait été remis en place dans l’ignorance totale des élèves. Harry l’avait appris grâce à Hermione qui avait regretté d’avoir parlé dans la seconde en voyant le regard de son ami s’illuminer.

Il n’avait pas parlé à ses meilleurs amis du message du Gobelin. Ils allaient l’accompagner absolument et lui voulait régler ça avec Draco personnellement. Il l’emmenait pour lui rendre sa baguette, celle qu’il avait prise pendant sa fuite du Manoir Malfoy, et pour s’en racheter une à l’occasion. Et bien sûr pour voir ce qu’était ce paquet dont lui avait parlé le Gobelin.

D’ailleurs, Ron avait été complètement interloqué par le geste d’Harry pour Draco. Il n’avait pas pensé que son ami puisse lui retourner son manoir. Hermione avait cherché à y trouver une quelconque signification de l’évolution de leur relation, qu’Harry n’avait pas écoutée, il avait juste saisi qu’elle ressassait cette histoire de  « lien ».

Un cours d’histoire de la magie soporifique et un cours de potion désastreux - oui, Harry se mettait à regretter Snape - plus tard, il fut samedi. La veille, Harry avait envoyé un mot à McGonagall pour la prévenir, histoire que personne n’aille hurler au kidnapping, et avait sorti ses plus beaux vêtements sorciers, aucune chance qu’il mette son uniforme pour aller sur le chemin de traverse, il se fera assez remarqué comme ça.

C’est donc débarrassé de ses lunettes, avec bien sûr la vision rafistolé par les bons soins de Snape pendant la guerre, les cheveux hirsutes et une cape vert-sapin qu’il attendit Draco devant la grande salle. Le blond arriva pile à l’heure, les cheveux nattés dans son dos et une robe noire avec une capuche, pour dissimuler son visage, sur les épaules. Après un regard inquisiteur du Gryffondor, il grogna que c’était pour qu’on ne le reconnaisse pas au chemin de traverse.

Les deux adolescents sortirent de l’enceinte du château pour qu’Harry les fasse transplaner dans la ruelle attenante à la boutique d’Ollivander. Le brun était agréablement surpris par la venue de Draco, il avait fini par penser qu’il ne viendrait jamais. Le fait est que Draco n’a décidé de venir que la veille après maintes tergiversions de son  esprit. Ils atterrirent violemment, Harry comme à son habitude perdit l’équilibre et tomba sur le sol, attirant Draco qui lui tenait toujours le bras dans la chute. Il se releva brusquement, en marmonnant quelque chose contre les Gryffondor dénué de cervelle et remis Harry sur pied d’un geste de baguette. Le brun époussetait son arrière train d’un air désolé.

Avant de sortir de la ruelle, Draco mit sa capuche, dissimulant ses longs cheveux blonds. La boutique d’Ollivander était vide, ils entendaient le vieil homme fouiner dans les rayonnages de l’arrière-boutique. Le tintement que produit la porte attira le sorcier vers ses clients. Ses yeux sortirent de leurs orbites quand il vit ses deux visiteurs. Il frémit en voyant le jeune Malfoy, se rappelant sûrement de mauvais souvenirs.

  * Messieurs, souffla-t-il, c’est surprenant de voir des sorciers de votre âge dans ma boutique.
  * Bonjour, Monsieur Ollivander, répondit Harry, nous venons pour un problème de baguette.



Le vieil homme hocha la tête, l’incitant à continuer.

  * Vous vous souvenez sûrement, mais après avoir fui le Manoir Malfoy, vous m’aviez dit que la baguette de Draco avait changé d’allégeance. Draco frémit. Il semblerait que le processus se soit inversé.
  * Voyons voir cela, lâcha Ollivander en tendant la main.



Harry sorti précipitamment la baguette de sa poche et la donna au marchant. Il l’examina de très près, la faisant rouler entre ses doigts, la portant à son oreille pour l’écouter vivre, vibrer. Il soupira longuement avant de la poser sur le comptoir.

  * En effet, cette baguette retourne son allégeance à Mr Malfoy.



Le blond soupira de soulagement, il allait retrouver sa baguette. Il se souvenait de ce jour au manoir quand Harry la lui avait arrachée des mains. Il s’était longuement demandé ce qu’il se serait passé s’il avait couru et transplané avec Dobby. Il aurait voulu le faire, pour échapper à son destin, à sa famille. Il aurait voulu fuir, mais même pour ça il n’avait pas eu le courage. Il était lâche jusqu’à la pointe de ses cheveux.

Harry comprenait que la baguette ait changé son allégeance le temps qu’il accomplisse la prophétie mais maintenant elle retournait à son véritable propriétaire. Il voyait la lumière qui s’était allumée dans les yeux mercures du Serpentard quand il reprit sa baguette.

  * Vous souhaitez acheter une nouvelle baguette, Mr Potter, je suppose ? demanda Ollivander.
  * Oui, mais avant j’ai une chose à régler, on m’a dit à Gringott que vous aviez un paquet à mon nom. Répondit le Survivant.



Le regard du vendeur devint soudain très grave et beaucoup plus sombre.

  * Oui, en effet, dit-il.



Son visage semblait avoir pris plusieurs années. Il expira l’air contenu dans ses poumons et se mit à parler :

  * Avant de vous le donner, Mr Potter, il y a des choses que vous devez savoir. Ce paquet est dans mon arrière-boutique depuis des siècles, des noms apparaissent puis sont remplacés par d’autres au fil du temps. Jamais personne n’est venu le réclamer, même le précédent propriétaire. Tous ignorent ce paquet, il n’existe pas aux yeux du monde. Même moi je ne sais pas ce qu’il contient. C’est cet été que votre nom a remplacé le dernier, une coïncidence assez ironique selon moi. La dernière chose que vous devez savoir, Mr Potter, c’est que je n’ai jamais parlé de ce paquet aux gobelins. Méfiez-vous de ce paquet, de ce qu’il contient et de la convoitise.



Harry s’était figé pendant le discours d‘Ollivander, dans quoi allait-il être encore embarqué ? Il fut surprit d’apprendre que le vieil homme n’avait rien dit aux gobelins, et pourquoi les gobelins l’avaient-ils envoyé lui ? Pourquoi pas ceux avant lui ?

Le vieil homme le sonda du regard avant de se diriger vers le fond des rayonnages de l’arrière-boutique, et fouiller au sommet d’une étagère. Il toussa à cause des volutes de poussière qui s’envolèrent autours de lui. Il revint à petit pas, tenant entre ses mains un petit paquet de la taille d’un livre environ fait de vieux parchemins et entouré d’une ficelle. Il le tendit à Harry sans dire un mot, le visage fermé.

Harry s’était raidis en prenant le paquet, une douce chaleur s‘en dégageait. Il le posa sur le comptoir et défis la ficelle, puis écarta le parchemin usé. Un morceau de bois s’en échappa et roula sur le comptoir, et il sorti du paquet une liasse de parchemin recouvert d’une écriture aristocratique. En se rapprochant, Harry identifia le morceau de bois comme une baguette. Le bois était lisse et délicatement gravé sur toute sa surface de longue incantation dans une langue inconnue qui s’enroulait autours de la baguette. Le temps semblait s’être suspendu dans la petite boutique.

Harry la prit dans ses doigts, effleurant de la pulpe des doigts les gravures mystérieuses. Un souffle s’échappa de la baguette, faisant virevolter les mèches d’Harry et tomber le capuchon de Draco. Le blond tremblait de peur en voyant une forme fantomatique sortir lentement de la baguette, une forme de serpent semi-transparent encore accrochée à la baguette par la queue. Le brun manqua de la lâcher sous l’effet de la surprise. Le serpent fit siffloter sa langue devant le nez du Gryffondor et lui siffla :

  * Bonjour, maître.



Draco devint livide en entendant le fourchelangue, la dernière fois qu’il avait entendu la langue des serpents, s’était de la bouche de Voldemort, et autant dire qu’il n’en gardait pas un bon souvenir… Harry se figea et répondit de façon très pertinente :

  * Euh… quoi ?!
  * Vous êtes mon propriétaire, maître, le dernier depuis maître Salazar. Lui siffla la créature.
  * « Maître Salazar » ?! répéta Harry en anglais.



Draco sentit son visage se forger un masque de terreur, tels ces masques de théâtre antique en terre cuite trop expressifs. C’est en voyant des mèches du jeune Gryffondor devenir vert Serpentard qu’il transplana de panique et disparu dans un grand crac.

Harry continuait à fixer la baguette, complètement perdu et abasourdi. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il se passait. Ollivander était blême et lui ordonna :

  * Sortez, tout de suite ! partez !



Le jeune homme ne prit pas le temps de penser, il fourra la baguette et la liasse de parchemins dans sa poche et sorti de la boutique, pressé par le vieil homme apeuré. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il transplana machinalement à la tour d’Astronomie sans même se rendre compte qu’il venait de transplaner à l’intérieur même de Poudlard.

 


End file.
